


3.02.19

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ableist Language, Borderline Personality Disorder, Gossip, Mental Health Issues, Polski | Polish, Rhyming, Schizophrenia, osobiste, osobowość chwiejna emocjonalnie, osobowość chwiejna emocjonalnie typu borderline, personal, plotki, plotkowanie, rymy, słownictwo handicapistyczne, zaburzenia psychiczne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	3.02.19

W pracy jak w pracy; mogłoby być lepiej

Tylko z Sosnowską coś dzieje się źle

Kiedyś sumienna, dobre oceny

Studia - i nagle posypała się

Wścieka się nawet, gdy nie ma przyczyny

Rzuca rzeczami i tupie

Rani rodziców, choć chcą jej pomagać

Nie masz poprawy w ich trudzie

 

Czemu z nimi tak jest

Szaleńcami, śmierdzielami, pijakami

Że gdy starosta wyciągnął rękę

To wszyscy, oburzeni, odmawiali?

 

W domu jak w domu; mogło być gorzej

Aczkolwiek Boguś czuje się źle

Ani do kina, ani do klubu

Myślałam, że zasiedział się w necie

Tymczasem on leży i mówi do siebie

Zeszyty na dywan rzucone

Wciąż ten sam utwór włącza na płycie

Jakiś tam rap, że jest Bogiem

 

Czemu z nimi tak jest...?

 

Może to duma, a może to wstyd

A może jakieś urojenie

Że mogą to sami, że nie ma problemu

Byleby mieli spokój - chwilowe ukojenie

 

Może im się nie chce, może to za trudne

A może nie mają nadziei

Bo gdyby ich zamknąć, to już by tam zostali -

I ten strach ich umysły mieli


End file.
